


Cover for The Bang and the Clatter

by avawatson (avawtsn)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for The Bang and the Clatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Bang and the Clatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bang and the Clatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744242) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 




End file.
